Jumbled Feelings
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *One-shot* Whenever she got close, he ran. Now it's time to find out the truth: Why do you always run Shikamaru? And what about her: Can she even admit that she likes him? *Ino x Shika*


**A/N: Yup, another fic. I had to post it before I completely forgot what I wanted to happen. Oh, and if most of you don't know, most of my work -no- all of my work is fluffy and girly. Just puttin' it out there.**

Jumbled Feelings

Today was a good day for the blonde. She'd woken up around 6:00am and leaving behind on her bed, a usual groggy attitude. A hot bath was enough to lift her spirit for the day. After waking up in such a mood, the young florist received advanced pay. Aaaah, life certainly was good for her. And now -in the cheery mood she was in- was in search of her favorite cloud gazer.

Not that she really had to look. He was always in that same spot in the grass, in front of that same lake. It was the only place to catch a clear glimpse of the setting sun in the evening; also a place to stare aimlessly at pure white fluff. Which is exactly what he did.

Finally, after what had seemed like overactive coffee-driven running, Ino came upon the lake. And of course, he was there. "Shikamaru!" was called out in a high-pitched voice.

He, with fingers laced behind his head, sighed frustratingly. _'How does she always manage to find me?' _There was an obvious answer to this question. The cloud-gazer was stayed in the same place for hours and hours. He even soon began to get very predictable. It was amazing that someone with an I.Q. of 200 could stare at practically nothing for such a long period of time.

The blonde hurried to sit beside him; knees drawn playfully to her chest. "Sky-watching again are we?" She asked with a giant grin.

Shikamaru eyed her jadedly. "Yeah, so what?"

Ino wrapped her arms around her legs. "Mind if I join you?"

He sighed and looked back up at the blue and white sky. "You're here now aren't you?"

"Right!" She giggled; soon joining his gaze.

They stayed there for a while in silence watching white fluff roll by. Occasionally, their eyes would trail a bird or butter fly -even a dandelion- that fluttered by.

"It's because," Ino began abruptly, breaking the silence. "if you're a cloud, you go by the flow of the breeze. You don't have to put in any effort and it's like… you go where life takes you. That's why you like clouds, because you wish you were one." She explained, looking down at his face.

Shikamaru never left gaze on the clouds above him. "I'm that predictable, 'eh?" He lifted a brow as he smirked.

"Yeah!" The blonde smiled happily. "But seriously, you are a cloud, or at least just like one." She shrugged.

"When did you start speaking as such a poet?" He sighed. "It doesn't even matter. No matter how much I wish… I'll never be a cloud."

Ino bit down harshly on her bottom lip as she realized that what she was about to say… already made her blush. "You can…" She whispered softly. "…you can be my cloud."

Shikamaru's eyes snapped to hers as a blush accented his cheeks. Sure, what she said didn't make much sense when you got right down to it, but he could still tell what point she was trying to get across. Suddenly, he felt a serge of energy flow to his lower abdomen. _'No, not at a time like this. Damn this hormonal body of mine.'_ He thought with gritted teeth. "I gotta go." He stated hastily before swiftly leaping away.

Ino stared aimlessly in the direction of his leave. Lately, whenever she got close, it was like something would tick off that would surprise him. Afterwards, he'd run off; not allowing her to realize whatever was going on. How was she to know him deeply if he would always run from her? To get close if he practically pushed her away? To begin… a relationship?

_'Not that I want a relationship.'_ The florist thought in denial blushing. _'I mean… friends can be other friends' clouds right?' _She shook her head at the stupidity of that thought. 

Ino stood to her feet still a bit flustered. "Friends or not, the way he keeps running is just plain bizarre. It's obvious that the problem is just too far out of my reach. Maybe… maybe it's time to pay a visit to Mama Shika."

* * *

And so, the blue-eyed blonde stood knocking hard on a door. "Mama Shika! Mama Shika!" She bellowed with no regard to her actual name. 

"Hey, hey, hey." A muffled voice came from behind the door before it swung open. "Hi Ino. I take it you're the one threatening to obliterate my door into tiny pieces of nothingness? Oh, and am I Mama Shika by any chance?" The older woman asked sarcastically, squinting her eyes.

"Sorry Mrs. Nara." She bowed apologetically. "I just had to talk to you about Sh-"

"Shikamaru?" Mrs. Nara interrupted wittily. "The way he ups and runs away every time you get remotely close?"

Ino stared up at Mrs. Nara with startled blue eyes. _'Is it probable that she knows what I've been denying myself? How could she know that I l-'_

"You can't believe that I know that you like Shikamaru?" Mrs. Nara leaned against the door way. "Right?"

"No. Not at all I don't. He's just a friend really. I don't like him. Why do I care that he won't let me even touch him? That he always escapes me every time we get deep into conversation? I don't like him." Ino denied bluntly, staring up at Shikamaru's mother with slightly angered eyes.

Mrs. Nara merely eyed Ino stoically. "Do you even believe yourself?"

"I…" She began in a hushed tone. There was really no reason in lying about it if she'd already been figured out. "… I guess I do like him… a little."

"Yes well it is very apparent. It's just amazing that he _still_ can't realize it." Mrs. Nara sighed exasperatingly. "…If you really want to know what's up with him then come inside and lemme tell you." She gestured inside the house.

"Thanks." Ino accepted the invitation into the humble home.

* * *

"So," Mrs. Nara began, rubbing her oily palms on a bright yellow apron, in turn staining it with grease. She shifted into a comfortable position on the white leather sofa; causing a rumbling noise. 

"Lemme guess, you two talk, and when you begin getting flirtatious, he get's jumpy and…" She made a _whoosh _noise and a flowing hand gesture. "… In a snap he's gone."

Ino could feel her palms perspiration as she squeezed her fists tighter in her lap. "That's… that's pretty much it." She said softly as her voice croaked. _'I wouldn't have used the word _flirtatious _though. Isn't it possible for two friends to engage in simple conversation?'_

"Here the story: Ever since Shikamaru's been old enough to recognize them… he's been afraid of girls. But in his life time he never really got close to girls so it wouldn't show." His mother explained bluntly.

"What?! Shikamaru's afraid of girls?!" The florist squealed in disbelief; her once croaked throat suddenly cleared. "Why, this is definitely something to build off!"

"That's not all…"

Ino hysterics ceased. "Whaddya mean 'that's not all'?"

"Being that he is maturing," She leaned in closely to the blue-eyed florist before her. "His body doesn't exactly listen to that 200 brain of his."

Ino shook her head in pure, utter confusion. "Yeah so he's going through puberty - I am too. What does that have to do with anything?"

"As I said before: his body doesn't listen to his brain. Especially his man part."

Ino blue eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean…"

Mrs. Nara nodded. "I do. And naturally, he doesn't want you to see something like that. So, he runs." She shrugged.

The blonde cleared her throat in order to suppress a threatening blush - to no avail. "Shikamaru's… it… so he…"

Darn! There was that stubborn croak again!

* * *

Shikamaru slammed himself face first onto his bed. _'Every time. It happens every time. What a drag.' _He sighed and turned over on his back; a scowl present on his face. "Puberty sucks." 

Suddenly, a low grumbling was heard. The cloud gazer looked down at his stomach. "So that part wants to rebel too 'eh?"

Shikamaru then left the room to fulfill his stubborn hunger. When he reached the end of the steps he heard his mother state, "As I said before: his body doesn't listen to his brain. Especially his man part."

He slammed his fist into the wall angrily. _'Why is she talking about that?! And more importantly… to WHO?!'_

* * *

Mrs. Nara smiled mischievously when she heard steps descending down the steps. "Shikamaru," She began in a sing-song tone. "You have a guest." 

Ino threw her hands up defensively. NO way would she face him after her new-found knowledge. Plus, he wouldn't allow him to see her blushing.

Mrs. Nara disregarded her plea. _'Teens and their shyness. Tsk, tsk, tsk.'_ "It's rude to keep guests waiting."

"Can't…" He began behind gnarled teeth. The fact that his mother told his secret angered him greatly. "…busy." Soft thuds told that he was back up the stairs.

Ino released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought I was a goner."

Mrs. Nara's face hardened. "Now that you know, what action will you take? After all, you can't avoid him forever."

She sighed once more at the delicacy of the situation. _'If I approach him the wrong way, things could get totally weird between us.' _The blonde stay silent, racking his brain for a solution.

"Uh… Ino?" Mrs. Nara called out noticing her distant expression.

The florist quickly stood and forced a smile. "I'll find a solution. But I doubt I'll be able to control his hormones."

Mrs. Nara smiled. "I know that - no teenager can. But as long as he keeps running, your feelings are gonna stay unknown."

Ino stared down at a porcelain figurine of a pink rose. _'That isn't necesserily a bad thing. There's always a chance of... rejection._

* * *

Later in the evening -much later in the evening- around 8 o' clock, Shikamaru was lost at home as always. He was now in front of the lake -which glistened and glittered in the moonlight- away from his mother and her mysterious guest. 

The now star-gazer knitted his brows. "Who could she have been talking to?" He whispered in the darkness.

Shikamaru had fled the house; escape route: the window. How could he have stayed there with some stranger being enlightened with all his personal problems? There was no way in hell he'd ever face that person. For if he did, he'd blush, and that was much unlike his usual stoic/laid-back nature._'Chouji?'_ He wondered. _'Nah, mom wouldn't let him in the house. Lest she want to lose all the food. Sasuke? Pfft, why'd he visit me? Tenten? Yeah right. I've only talked to her once in life. Could it have been… Ino?' _He suddenly flared."If it was her… then I'm in deep shit!"

* * *

Ino ended up staying for dinner - his mother wouldn't allow her to leave until she did. All the while she was there she was debating whether or not to tell him what she knew, or keep it under wraps. 

The strange part about Ino being there for half the day was that she never once saw him face to face. He hadn't even come down for dinner. _'Must be hiding himself.'_ She figured.

"Mrs. Nara," Ino began, helping her dry off wet dishes. "Do you find it strange that Shikamaru hasn't come down to get something to eat?"

"Nah." She answered, dunking her hands in meek, soapy water. "I believe he heard what I said to you earlier. Shyness probably got the best of him. Although he didn't know it was you, he'll be okay… I hope." She nodded assuring.

Ino dried her hands on a red decorative rag. "Might as well get this over with now. No matter how afraid or embarrassed I might be, procrastination just won't help."

Mrs. Nara smiled. "Good luck."

The blue-eyed blonde gave a weak but nervous smile before leaving the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Thoughts of disaster raced through her mind as her hand trailed the glossy wooden banister.

_'What if he just runs again?'_

Step

_'What if I freeze?'_

Step

_'What if it happens in my face? GAG!'_

Step

_'What if my knowing offends him?'_

She came to a halting stop in front of his room door. _'Or worse… he doesn't feel the same way.'_ Her heart sank for a moment, but she quickly regained confidence. "Even if… I won't know for sure until I try." With confidence levels at a high, Ino twisted the knob and pushed the door open, only to find an empty room and an open window. "No!" Her self-assurance… gone.

Mrs. Nara appeared at the bottom of the steps. "What's the matter?"

The furious blonde stepped out of the doorway and to the top of the steps. "He's not in there!"

Mrs. Nara looked taken aback. "Well go find him." She ordered.

Ino slapped her palm to her forehead. "I can't now. There's no confidence left in me."

"Ino," Mrs. Nara began in an impatient manner. "All he's been doing is running. Are you gonna let yourself do the same? How are you two gonna come together if you're constantly running in separate directions? He's still just Shikamaru: laid-back, I.Q. of 200 shadow manipulator. This also happens to be the same boy you like. So get over this shy thing and go and get your man."

Ino blushed. "He's… he's not my man" She said shyly under her breath.

"Ino!" She scolded.

"Right." The blonde swallowed a lump in her throat before heading down the stairs and out the front door.

Mrs. Nara went back into the kitchen to finish washing dishes. While there she smiled to herself and said:

_It warms our hearts. _

_It makes us catch butterflies. _

_It renders its victims helpless. _

_It causes us to make strange decisions. _

_It forces us to do the craziest of things to achieve it. _

_When we finally do catch it, it makes us smile in utter bliss. _

_Ahh, young love. _

_Another two bound by cupid's ruthless arrow._

* * *

He suddenly heard a rustling in the darkness behind him. The star-gazer didn't turn to look who it could've been. There were so many questions floating through his mind. Some type of gay perv was the last thing he wanted to deal with. 

A panting Ino emerged from the darkness of the forest. "Shi… Shika… Shikamaru." was struggled out between breaths. Ino collapsed beside him. "I've… I've been… looking… ever- everywhere for you."

Shikamaru stared down at her sprawled form in the damp grass. _'Could it have been her?'_

"Why'd dyou up and… and leave like that?" She asked still at a loss for breath.

He looked back up at the violet sky, illuminated by spots of stars. "I just didn't want to be at home, okay?" There was silence before reality struck him like a bolt. "What do you mean leave? Were you… were you at my house?!"

Ino sat up straight. "Yeah, I was. Your mom… she told me about…" She blushed and stared downward.

"Dammit!" He stood to his feet abruptly in an attempt to flee.

"No." The florist said softly and caught his wrist. "Please don't… please don't run again, Shika.

The way she caught his wrist in her own soft and smooth hand. The way she said his name so cute and softly. The way she stared up at him with those sparkling blue eyes; pleading for him at stay. His heart sank at the sight of her desperate form. She looked so vulnerable at the moment. It would have been almost saddening to anyone who saw it.

Shikamaru turned and collapsed at her side frustratingly. "Now you know. So can we please just not talk about it?"

The blonde nodded. "I wouldn't want to either." She turned her head up.

"I brighten the darkness around me. Those who see me are instantly lightened. I illuminate paths to those who are lost. Who am I?"

Shikamaru glanced at her face and raised a brow. "A riddle?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You're pretty smart so answer it."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's simple enough. You're the moon."

Ino giggled and trailed the ripply reflection of the moon in the lake. "Close, but I don't want to be something so big. I'm a star." _'Your star.'_ She wished she had enough courage to say. "Listen Shikamaru, I l… I li-"

'Why can't I just say it?!'

Once again, he turned to stare at the endless sea of stars. "You like me. Or… love me. It's between one of the two, I can tell that much. It's flattering, really. Almost enough to give me butterflies or make me blush. In fact, I feel a slight discomfort right now."

Ino smiled as a reddish color exposed a very shy manner. "You are blushing."

"Well…" He looked down into her blue eyes. "I feel the same."

"Good," The blonde shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Because whether you like it or not you are my cloud."

He wrapped his left arm around her waist. "Then I guess that makes you my star, huh?"

"Whether you like it or not." She replied. "A star and a cloud together forever."

Lurking behind a tree was a certain somebody's meddling mother. "Ahh," She began watching her son and his new-found girlfriend "Young love, how it warms the hearts of all."

A/N: How'd you like them apples? You better review!


End file.
